Snippets of JayGwen
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: 100 prompts of Gwen/Jason.  "Broken Bird" universe.  Writing drabbles is a fun challenge, since I like to be very descriptive and 100 words limits me.  JayGwen pairing.  Read "Broken Bird" to understand the main story.


**Snippets of JayGwen**

100 prompts of Gwen/Jason. "Broken Bird" universe.

* * *

><p><strong>1. First Kiss<strong>

No doubt this was not her first kiss. Jason Todd knew she had once had a boyfriend. Gwen was beautiful and special. He'd had friends, but none of them understood him like she did.

To see her break down and cry was completely unexpected, but he knew that losing someone they loved was one of the most terrifying things anyone could go through.

He kissed her. Held her close. It was enough.

This may not have been her first kiss, but it certainly was for him. And for Jason Todd, it was enough, just to be in Gwen Tennyson's arms.

**2. Final**

There was no getting out, no way to open the door. The bomb was about to go off. All he could do was wait for the end.

_At least I'll go out in a blaze of glory. What a joke. I gave it my best shot though._

He had always taken risks; he'd never been one to follow the rules. Life was a game wasn't it? He'd grabbed life by the horns and used all his skill to try to help others. But he was always lectured about his temper and his recklessness.

Still, in his final moments, he smiled.

**3. Numb**

Gwen stared at the picture of Kevin Levin. He was gone, locked away in the Null Void. There was nothing she could have done to save him. She was so used to him being there. She felt empty and hollow without her boyfriend with her.

Moving on was difficult, but she wanted to try, he'd told her that he would want her to have a good life without him. Sometimes, she felt the grief would overwhelm her. It was different than when someone who lost a grandparent, they were older and lived a long time. Kevin had so much to live for. Life was not fair.

**4. Broken Wings**

The moment Gwen laid eyes on the catatonic Jason Todd, she sensed the emptiness. He was so distant and lonely. What had happened to him? He didn't speak, but he could understand her. He didn't smile, but she'd seen him cry.

They were in Ben's room; she was trying to find her cousin's school report for him. On his wall was a poster of Batman and Robin. Jason moved over to the poster, putting his hand next to where Robin was.

He connected with the poster.

"What is it Jason?"

He was a broken bird, and she would fix him.

**5. Melody**

There was something about him that made Gwen smile. Jason truly seemed out of place and different. His knowledge of current events was definitely dated. He didn't even know that Lex Luthor had been President of the U.S. needless to say; he had been surprised reading that in a school textbook.

But the most interesting thing about him is that every so often he would sing a song, didn't matter which one, but she knew it was several years old. The kids would laugh at him for singing some rather "old" songs, but she just liked to hear him sing.

**6. Rules**

He was one to bend the rules. Push them as far as they would go. Perhaps that's why she tried to help him. Jason was similar to Kevin and perhaps that's why she knew she had to try to help him.

But Jason was far more volatile than Kevin. That was an undeniable truth. One day, Gwen knew he would cross that line. She would probably have to fight him, but for now, she would try her best to be what he needed her to be. Jason needed friends, if she could do that much, it would be good enough.

**7. Chocolate**

Jason Todd laughed; he began munching on a Hershey bar. Gwen scowled at him. "That was _my_ Hershey bar!"

"It's kind of hard to say that when it was just lying on the table with no one eating it."

"Do you always steal things that aren't yours?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it's the way I met Batman. Didn't I tell you that story?"

"You did. Tell you what; I'll split it with you." She broke the bar in half, giving it to him. They didn't say much after that. They just enjoyed time together eating chocolate and swapping stories and talking.

**8. Nostalgia**

Sometimes, Ben, Gwen, and Jason would watch TV. Batman made the headlines, as often as Ben, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

Jason would feel a regretful twinge of nostalgia, it would be good to go out there and chase the bad guys.

"Do you ever miss it?" Ben asked. "Being Robin?"

"Of course I do. I'm always considering getting back into hero work, but capes and costumes are complicated."

"The thing about all the heroes, even you, is that you have limits," Jason told him.

"Limits separate us from the monsters out there," Ben told him.

"Only by a thin line."

**9. Heartbeat**

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"C'mon—C'mon—C'mon—C'mon—C'mon—C'mon!"

The panic rose, but he used his training to quell his fear and concentrate.

"Calm down…not enough air…calm down…"

Jason had to survive; he would not die again, trapped in his own casket.

"Gotta dig...dig your way out…" He began clawing, scratching and tearing away at the mahogany casket. His fingers bled, his body ached, but he wouldn't give up now. He could see a bright flash of lightening—

"Jason, you awake?" Gwen asked. "You were dreaming."

But it wasn't a dream, it really happened.

**10. Stranger**

Ben, Gwen and Max had stopped in the big city of Gotham, New Jersey*****, just to get gas on their way to New York City.

"Gwen, I want you to be careful," Max warned. "Gotham City is dangerous."

Gwen stayed by the RV. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a boy, he was moping about.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"I just need five bucks to buy breakfast," he told her.

"How do I know if I gave you money you wouldn't go buy drugs?"

"I haven't eaten in two days."

She gave him five bucks.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Various sources for where Gotham is located say either New York or New Jersey. I chose Jersey because Kevin was in New York.


End file.
